


First Valentine's Day in a Pandemic

by linady52



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: How Marcus Keane and Peter Osborne spent Valentine's Day in a pandemic... during a snow storm...
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne
Kudos: 2





	First Valentine's Day in a Pandemic

It is their first Valentine’s Day together in the pandemic. And it is a three days weekend. Peter drove over to Seattle from the ferry on Saturday morning, and Marcus literally jumped his bones the moment he got inside his apartment.

They stayed there for as long as they could. Peter woke up to find Marcus facing him. Being asleep in his arms. He looked at the sight of him, he missed being with him. Even though they talked every day and saw each other on the weekends.

Peter was sure that if he moved even a single inch, Marcus wouldn’t let him go. “No, stay here!” Peter kissed him on the forehead, “I have to make breakfast… Happy Valentine’s Day, Marcus!”

Twenty minutes later, Peter came back with a tray of breakfast and coffee. The studio apartment now felt like home. Half of them were things Peter bought for Marcus, he admits. But it seems like Marcus used them every day. 

He went over to the bed where Marcus started to move in pain. “Wish I didn’t jump you yesterday.” Peter continues on, placing the breakfast tray on the bed.

“Well, that was your first instinct.” Peter helped move Marcus back into bed. “We can stay in bed until we meet the kids.” It turns out that Marcus enjoys that idea, “Can you give me kisses in between?”

By noon, they left for Rose’s house so they could visit the kids. Marcus tends to visit them at least, once a week. Even more if Harper needed him. They promised that there would be a snow day the moment when a snowstorm hits the North West. 

It happened about two weeks later. They set two ground rules: social distancing and wear face masks at all times. Marcus was the first to start, “Snow Fight!!” He started to gather some snow and pat it into a ball, so he can throw it at Peter. 

Meanwhile, the foster kids started to build a snowman. Verity thought there was no direction, so she took control of the building. Caleb was in charge of making the snow balls for the legs, chest, and head. Shelby has to help Verity stack them to build a body. Truck needs to find items in the house to dress up the snowman. Mostly because, “I didn’t want to hear that Frozen song again.”

Rose later checked in on them for the progress. She notices that Truck used one of her scarves for the snowman, “You are making a snow woman now.”

After Marcus finally surrenders, he asks Harper if she took any photos of him with her phone. Peter and Rose wanted to take a look at them as well. There are two notable photos: one of Marcus throwing the first snowball at Peter. The second was of Marcus getting hit by a snowball from Peter.

Peter wrapped his arm around Marcus’s shoulders, pulling his boyfriend close to him. “Your Instagram was really lacking lately.”


End file.
